Water Fountain
by Purin-chan
Summary: Everyone remembers the infamous water fountain scene right? Well I rewrote it with...more mush and fluff .


Water Fountain

Water Fountain

Purin-chan: Now we all remember the infamous water fountain scene right? The one where Lantis and Hikaru...yeah ^_^. You all have no idea how pissed I was when Clef interrupted them -___-. So I'm rewriting that scene the way *I* wanted it to happen ^_^. Hope you enjoy it too. Oh and I'm gonna try putting this fic in correct paragraph form (something I hate doing, but it'll make my writing a bit more descriptive ^_^. And sorry about the space between each paragraph but I'm too lazy to change it ^^;).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru was walking down the hallway holding Mokona in her arms. Though she was heading towards Clef's room her thoughts were focused on another...

"Lantis..." she thought to herself. Hikaru's eyes stared off into space, as if she was caught in some nightmare.

Mokona noticed this. It was about to cry "Puu" to help soothe her, but it sensed another presence not too far away. It jumped out of Hikaru's arms saying a happy, "Puu!" and hopped down another hallway towards the person.

"Mokona!" Hikaru cried, walking after it. Sometimes that fluffball annoyed even her, and she wasn't in a mood to be playing one of his games. "Mou!" she whined, quickening her pace. All she wanted to do was go to Clef's and get whatever it was over with. Hikaru saw a light not too far down the hallway. "That must be where Mokona went," she thought to herself, walking into the bright area.

It was blinding at first, but her eyes quickly adjusted. Hikaru looked around the area for Mokona. "Sometimes Mokona can be such a pain" her stomach lurched when she saw who was sitting on the other side of the fountain. His image was blurred by the water, but she could tell he hadn't noticed her entrance yet.

Mokona hopped up into his lap squealing "Puu!". Hikaru tensed, making her presence all the more visible. Finally, Lantis turned his head to look at her.

"Lantis" She whispered his name as if it were forbidden to come from her lips. The sudden breeze that blew her hair made her tense up even more, and yet he simply stared at her calmly, as if nothing had happened, as if he didn't mind

"Stop wishing Hikarustop wishing" she scolded herself mentally. The image of him and Nova was playing through her mind, slowly and painfully crushing her gentle heart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Are you"

She winced at his voice. "It's cominghe's going to reject me like the pitiful soul I am. What a fool I was for thinking he'd ever"

"Are you ok now?"

Hikaru looked up, shocked at his statement. Did that mean that he actually cared? No, it couldn't be. Her mind was simply playing tricks on her. Yeah that's it

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?"

"Uh" Why was he asking her these things? Shouldn't he just shoo her away? All these thoughts mixed together in Hikaru's mind. She was lost in her emotions.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asked her, turning to face her again.

"U" Hikaru gave a weak reply and nodded, walking over to sit down on the opposite side of the water fountain. She couldn't bring herself to sit down next to him.

Lantis looked at her. "What's the matter with her today?" he wondered. He smiled and thought silently to himself. "She must be shy after what she did," he thought. A bird perched on his right shoulder, causing Mokona to "Puu" in delight.

"Anouthank you for carrying me to my room the other day" Hikaru said. She cringed in fear of what he would do next.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked, turning to look at her again.

[Flashback] (ß -Are these really necessary?)

"Gomen" Hikaru murmured, reaching up to touch his face with her left hand. "Demo" her hand fell limp to her side as she passed out in his arms.

[End flashback] (Yay!) (Translation: "Sorry" "But, I love you")

"Did I do something funny?" Hikaru asked him worriedly. Lantis didn't reply. She was about to apologize when she saw a bird perch down on his finger. Hikaru gasped in delight. She loved animals. "Kirei na(Pretty)" she said, walking unknowingly towards Lantis. Another bird flew by her, and she stared after it in awe.

"Do you like birds?" he asked her.

Hikaru nodded and giggled as she watched the birds fly by. That was when she realized how close she was to him. She looked up at him, then turned away quickly, a light blush playing across her cheeks.

"She's so shy" he thought to himself, letting the bird fly to her shoulder. Hikaru looked at it in surprise. Then a group of birds starting perching on her shoulders, her hands, and in her lap. Hikaru giggled in delight.

  
"Where's Hikaru?" Umi asked impatiently.

"Umi-san, please calm down. I'm sure Hikaru-san will be here soon," Fuu said assuringly.

  
"The birds are pretty," Hikaru commented, trying to break the awkward silence that was growing.

"Flowers bloom even without a pillar"

"Eh? I guess so" Hikaru replied, looking down at the bird in her lap.

"Magic knight, for what reason are you fighting?" Lantis asked her suddenly.

Hikaru looked up at him, closed her eyes to think, and then replied, "Jibunjishin no tame da." (The subtitles say "For myself", but I'd translate "For my life/for my own good")

Lantis stared at her shortly, her answer explaining itself in his mind. Then he smiled, and held out his necklace for her.

"Eh" Hikaru stared at it, wondering what to do.

"It's somethingmy mother entrusted me with," he answered.

"Puu puu!" 

"Mokona!" Mokona hopped up into Hikaru's lap and moved her arm so the necklace rested in her hand. "iiie (no)! I can't accept something so important," she held his hand in both of hers and pushed the necklace back towards him. Lantis just smiled and took her hands in his, holding them gently and slipping the necklace in between them. Mokona dropped to the ground with a small "Puu" and hopped away.

"Doushite?" Hikaru asked, looking into his eyes for the first time.

"It will protect you someday."

"Lan" (and now the made-up part starts, in case you forgot) she looked at him in a dreamy sort of way, letting all her emotions she had locked up run free. Her heart was racing, and her mind had lost all control of her actions.

His eyes closed slightly as he moved closer to her. He was completely listening to his heart, something he hadn't done since he left Cephiro. Hikaru did the same.

"Please don't wake me up now," she thought to herself, closing her eyes and waiting for the moment to arrive. It felt to her as if he was taking eternity for one small kiss, but finally it happened. Lantis's lips brushed lightly across hers, making Hikaru nearly faint from happiness then and there. Hikaru literally melted into him, and squealed in delight when he shifted her into his lap, all in one swift movement. Her arms slid behind his neck as she pressed back into the kiss, pouring all her emotions into it for one last moment. Then she released him slowly, for they were both hesitant to end the happiest moment in their lives.

Hikaru looked deep into his eyes, taking in all the love and affection he had for her. Lantis then pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate and forward than the last. Hikaru moaned in pleasure when Lantis tipped her backwards and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through his silky black hair, breathing in his scent and burning it in her memory. Lantis broke the kiss quickly, so as not to have any regrets later on.

"Lan"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: Bla bla bla and let Clef interrupt THERE instead of where he originally interuppted :P. So how was it? I'm gonna rewrite the part where Ferio leaves Fuu (Ya know the episode where she revives Windam) too so ^_^. I'm sure it's been done before, but I gotta do a F/F fic *-*.

Review please.


End file.
